In a wireless communications system, UE needs to report total power headroom (power headroom, PH) of the UE to each base station by means of a PHR (Power Headroom Report, power headroom report), so as to assist each base station in efficiently scheduling uplink transmission of different UE. Therefore, each base station may determine, according to the total power headroom, an uplink bandwidth that can be used by each UE on each subframe.
In some application scenarios, UE can establish connections to multiple base stations at the same time. A multi-link system is used as an example. Multi-link is an important topic of study in a case of a heterogeneous network (heterogeneous network, HetNet) in which small cells are densely located. The multi-link mainly means that UE (User Equipment, user equipment) can connect to a macro cell base station and a small cell base station at the same time. In a multi-link scenario, a macro base station and a small cell base station are independent, that is, each does not know scheduling information of the other. In the prior art, the UE reports only one true current PHR value to each base station, and each base station may schedule the UE at the same time according to the PHR value, thereby causing a waste of scheduling resources. Moreover, scheduling according to one shared PHR report is inaccurate.